poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent '''is the 1st YIFM/ITV3 crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's quintuple feature The Irelanders meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Irelanders' Morphin Adventures, The Irelanders' Adventures of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, The Irelanders: New Skeleton Crew in School and The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures in the near future. Plot This series tells the compelling story of David Collins (Lee Ingleby) who is living a nightmare. Convicted of murdering his wife Tara, David has served seven years in prison. He's lost everything he held dear: his wife, his two children and even the house he owned. He's always protested his innocence and faces the rest of his life behind bars. His situation couldn't be more desperate. Despised by his wife's family and friends, his only support has been his faithful brother Phil (Daniel Ryan) who has stood by him, sacrificing his own career and livelihood to mount a tireless campaign to prove his brother's innocence. Convinced of his guilt, Tara's childless sister Alice (Hemione Norris) and her husband Rob (Adrian Rawlins) are now parents to David's children. They've become a successful family unit and thanks to the proceeds of David's estate enjoy a comfortable lifestyle, which is very different to when Tara was alive. For Alice there's no doubt of his guilt and she's utterly devastated by the prospect of David's Appeal and Re-trial. DCI William Beech (Nigel Lindsay) who led the original investigation into Tara's murder has a lot to lose if David's conviction is rendered unsafe. Charges of slanting the inquiry and potential misconduct would see him professionally humiliated and even suspended. Waiting in the wings should David be acquitted is his junior DI Cathy Hudson (Angel Coulby). However, unknown to anyone but themselves is the fact that they are deep in a relationship. To David's total and utter astonishment he is acquitted on a technicality and although suspicion still hangs heavy over him, he is free to walk from court and to begin the long road to rebuilding his life and to restore his reputation. But at what cost to him personally and those around him? Will David win a custody battle to reclaim his children as he seeks to establish his absolute innocence? With relationships permanently fractured and David emotionally at rock bottom he finds himself in a very dark place. Will Alice accept the court's decision and can she and David be reconciled? And what of David's best friend Tom Wilson (Elliott Cowan) who reneged on his alibi on the night of Tara's murder? Is tenacious Cathy Hudson's review of the case an investigation David should fear? What will this mean for their relationship? What will this mean for her relationship with Will? And will she uncover the truth of exactly what happened on the night Tara was murdered? Trivia * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and Kilatron will guest star in this film. * In this film, Dinobot has found a clue: A hair belonging to Linda Ryan. * Due to strong adult language, some bits of this film are censored. Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Censored films